


Mickey's First Christmas.

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Christmas, Holiday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2893574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey has never had a real Christmas, but when the day rolls around he finds Ian has planned everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Morning

Mickey woke up Christmas morning to find his redheaded boyfriend a fucking inch from his face. Mickey jumped back in surprise, “What the fuck Ian!!” It was fucking lucky that Ian hadn’t ended up with a black eye or chipped tooth. You NEVER wake a Milkovich like that!! 

Ian smiled sheepishly. His crooked smiling, looked as sexy as ever. “Sorry Mick, I’m just excited….MERRY CHRISTMAS!!”  
‘Oh fuck that’s right.’ Mickey scolded himself. He knew it was coming, all the twinkly lights, the reindeer on the lawns, they had signs over the entire goddamn city. Ian had even taken Yev to see Santa last week at the mall. ‘Fuck, how did I forget this?’ Ian was looking at him expectantly, Mickey looked up at him the corner of his mouth lifting slightly, “Merry Christmas Ian.”

Ian grinned and pulled him out of bed by his short arms. Mickey couldn’t help but smile, as Ian forcefully dragged him to the living room. The skinny tree sat in the corner with various different items used for ornaments. Ian had to get creative, he had made a lot of the ornaments from shit around the house, beer cap ornaments, ribbons, bullet casings etc. The most precious item was the ornament, Ian had made from Yev’s handprint in clay. It was painted red and green and was by far the most festive item on the tree. 

Mandy was already sitting in the living room, her eyes red from exhaustion and her mouth was fixed in an annoyed, cranky frown. Yev sat on her lap twisting her hair in his tiny chubby hands. “Goddamnit Ian, why did we have to wake up at the crack of dawn for this?”

Ian frowned slightly, disappointed in the Milkovichs’ lack of enthusiasm. However, the frown did not last long and he scoffed at them. “Because, it’s Christmas morning!!”  
The Milkovichs had never celebrated a real Christmas. Terry could never be bothered to actually go out and buy gifts. Instead, the kids had always gotten shit like a box of cigarettes, a bottle opener or a lighter. Fuck, Mickey had been 11 years old when his dad had him unwrap beer. So Mandy and Mickey had no idea how to react to this impromptu Christmas party. Mickey was just glad his brothers had moved out and his dad was in prison, so they could not mock him for this shitty excuse of a party. 

Ian started with the stockings, they were red velvet with beautiful soft fur threaded at the top. He handed them to Mickey, Mandy and a smaller one to little Yev.  
Six-month old Yev immediately began giggling and playing with the tissue paper within the stocking. Mandy struggled to keep the paper from entering his mouth. “Where the fuck did you get these?” Mickey asked, raising his eyebrows incredulous at all the trouble Ian must have went through to get these. Ian was thoughtful sometimes, it drove him crazy!

Yev was gurlgling and Mandy helped him unwrap a plush santa toy. Yev immediately grabbed it and began sucking loudly on Santa’s hat. Mick couldn’t help but be transfixed by his drooling and giggling son, who seemed to grasp this entire Christmas debacle long before him. Mickey had always thought Christmas was some corporate, government ploy to get idiots to send hundreds of dollars on shit. However, seeing the joy on his son’s face, and the loving smile on Ian; Mick knew it was about something more important. It was about giving and appreciating your loved ones. Christmas was about love, kindness and generosity. With that thought, Mickey dived into his presents.


	2. A Very Gallagher Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They boys are invited to the annual Gallagher Christmas party and dinner.

Mickey was wearing Ian's Christmas gift as they walked together, hand in hand, to the Gallagher house. The hand knit hat and scarf were a matching dark blue that Ian said brought out the blue in his pale grey-blue eyes. Mandy had been amused and laughed aloud when she opened her stocking to find a pair of squirrel socks matching her Waffle Hut hat.

Mickey looked over to his boyfriend grinning in the chilled wind and only wished he had gotten something equally thoughtful for him. Mickey was in his first healthy relationship, ever; not just romantic, but familial, friendly anything!!! He'd never felt like this, he felt warm and happy all the fucking time and he didn't know what to do about it!

They had left Mandy to babysit Yev at home. Ian had invited her to join them, but she felt awkward around Lip now that he was seriously dating Amanda. Mandy knew she couldn't handle Amanda and Lip touching, whispering or exchanging kisses all night. So they left her alone with her favorite (albeit only) nephew.  
Ian was playing with Mickey's gloved hand stroking the palm of his fingers. Ian drew little spirals into his boyfriends gloves until Mickey grinned playfully at him and grabbed him by the waist and hurled him laughing into the snow.

When they finally reached Fiona's house they were soaking wet and grinning from ear to ear like idiots. They knocked on the side door because they didnt want to track snow onto the living room carpet. Fi let them in, rolling her eyes, "Merry Christmas!" She said, she couldn't help but smile as she looked at the two smiling boys.  
Ian reached forward and gave his sister a wet, cold hug. Fiona pushed him away laughing, but when his jacket was off she gave him a proper hug, wrapping her younger brother in her arms. She even gave Mick a quick hug before he entered the kitchen

Like always, the Gallagher house was filled with people, noise and love. Deb and Carl were sitting on the couch screaming at each other, Liam was playing with Kev and Vee's twins in the living room, and Lip came down the stairs holding Amanda's hand. Lip dropped her hand lightly once he saw his brother. "Ian! I'm so glad you came man." Lip pulled his brother in for a hug, holding him close. Mickey watched the two brothers wordlessly, he had never had the same closeness with his brothers. He never shared the same level of love and affection for anyone, except maybe Ian. Deb and Carl got up from the table to hug Ian too. They joined in a big group hug that brought everyone in the whole fucking house running to be a part of. Mickey admired the relationship between Ian and his siblings but he didn't understand it. How could a family so dysfunctional and screwed up be so unconditionally loving with one another?Before Mickey could give it another thought, he was grabbed by a strong freckled arm and pulled into the hug. Mickey supposed he could get used to hugs, if he had to.

Before he knew it, it was time for presents. Kev and Vee got out a garbage bag full of gifts for everyone. Mickey sat awkwardly beside Ian as the Gallagher and Ball's exchanged more gifts than he had ever seen. Deb had made handcrafted ornaments for everyone. Lip handed out gifts he had swiped from school. Amanda even joined in, giving the whole family a new x-box. However, the best gifts came from Fiona who knew everyone so well and knew what they wanted and needed, better than anyone. Fiona gave Ian an autobiography of a bipolar soldier and his struggles in the war and in life, with a camo T-shirt. She gave Lip some school supplies, and in the pencil case also slipped in a dime bag of weed. She gave Debs makeup for her "new look" and a book entitled "How to Survive High school." Carl opened up a skateboard with a note that said 'stay out of trouble.' Fi also gave Kev and Veronica an entire basket of baby shit. Mickey admired the amount of thought, Fiona put into each gift. He looked at the amount of crap around the room, and looked at the smiling faces around him. He couldn't help but feel a part of the magic.

Suddenly a wrinkled present dropped onto his lap. He looked up to see Fiona smiling in front of him. "The fuck is this?"

"It's a gift from all of us!" Deb piped up from across the room.

"Open it up!" Fiona said, sitting back down on the couch.

Mickey opened up the present, tearing the paper off like an animal. He looked down to see an ugly Christmas sweater on his lap. The horrid thing was red and green with fucking Christmas trees and stars and shit. On the front of the sweater, it read in a horribly festive green font "First Gallagher Christmas."

"Welcome to the family" Lip called out smiling.

Kev was laughing his ass off, imagining his big tough "business partner" wearing that ugly sweater, "You HAVE to put it on!"

Mickey flipped him off, "Fuck you!"

Ian nudged him, and gave him 'the look.' That look that made Mickey sigh aloud and put on the damn thing, mumbling "fuck this shit!"

When he put it on, no one could contain themselves any longer and laughed until they cried. Mickey squirmed uncomfortably, until Ian kissed him. "You look fantastic!"

"Now you're a part of the family!" Fiona said grinning.

"Yeah, yeah Merry fucking Christmas!" Mickey said grudgingly, crossing his arms. But deep down he felt a new warm glow inside him, Christmas wasn't so bad...not when you had family around you.


End file.
